Is It To Late?
by Georgia Hiwatari
Summary: I don't want to give it away, so just read. Uploaded chapter 4, read to find out. And I've done it again! Man I can't believ that I keep doing it lolz^_^
1. Prolouge

Body **Is It To Late?**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the stuff in my room, and my cat - Saturn.**

**Summary: I don't want to give it away, so just read. :oP**

**A 15 year old Tai sat in the waiting room of a near by hospital. "It should be me in there, not her." whispered Tai to himself. "It will be all right Tai." 12 year old Kari said to her older brother. "No it won't, not this time. It's all my fault!" he cried, "It's my fault Kari, this shouldn't happen, not to Sora." Kari put her arm around her bother, trying to comfort him. **

**He looked down at his blooded hands and T-shirt, her blood, his fault. He hated hospitals, memories of his baby sister nearly dying because of him, now he had another reason to hate them. His best friend was now in intensive care, there was nothing he could do now, he could have a few hours ago, but not now.**

**"Tai?" asked Kari. "Yeah?" came his reply. "How did it happen?. You know, the accident?" she asked. "How it happened?" questioned Tai, as if the words didn't go together. "Yeah, please Tai, I want to know." she replied. "Okay, I'll tell you Kari." Tai said quietly.**

**Well?**

**What da think? Good, bad?**

**I'll get the nxt chapter up A.S.A.P.**

**Any ideas etc.... very welcome just put them in a review.**

**Nxt chapter will be longer, as this is just the prologue.**

**Georgia xxx**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1 - 'Flashbacks'

**_Is It To Late? _**

**Chapter 1 - Flashbacks **

**Disclaimer- Nothing in this fic is mine except the idea. ^_^; **

**Summary- What happened to Sora? Read to find out........ **

**A/N **

***** = Flashback **

**### = Present time **

**------- _"Okay, I'll tell you."_ ------- **

***** **

**The city park; the soccer fields, tennis courts, basketball courts and more. It was just as it was meant to be, clean air and the sun high in the sky, 'Perfect' thought Tai, 'Today I'll tell her.' Nothing was different about what they had been doing, soccer, tennis the usual Sunday, well apart from the French homework they'd been doing, it had been 'normal' Sunday in the park, though Tai and Kari's parents had both gone to Tokyo to visit family. For Sora the weekend was a bit different as well, her mom had to go out of town for a flower exhibition in Kobe so she was staying with Tai and Kari. It would just be the three of them. **

**### **

**"We need someone here, to help, we need mom and dad, Soras mom too. They'd know what to do, wouldn't they?" asked Kari to herself, "They'll be back tomorrow, right Tai? Everything will get better when they come home." "I hope so Kari, I hope so." replied a saddened Tai. "Tai, carry on, tell me what happened to you two." she said, looking at her older brother's face, it was still covered in his and Soras blood, he wouldn't let the nurses near him, not until he knew that Sora would be all right. Typical, he couldn't care less about himself if Sora was hurt, he'd always been like that. "Tai?" Kari asked again. "Huh? Oh yeah." **

***** **

**_"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir?" _asked Sora. "Err?" started Tai. "Do you have any idea what I said Tai?" she questioned. "Nope, not a clue!" laughed Tai. "Your useless Tai, completely useless you know." "Hey! That's not fair! Just tell me what you said." he replied. "We're meant to be learning French here." "Pleaseeeeee." "Fine! I said 'What are we going to do tonight?' okay, you got that?!" she shouted in his ear. "Yep LOUD and CLEAR!" Tai shouted back as he was pushed over by Sora, not forgetting, he pulled her down with him. The two of them just laughed as they rolled about on the grass, each one trying to win their little 'fight', yet after 5 minutes Sora finally won. "I win," giggled Sora as she straddled Tai. "Ok, you win, just let me get up already." laughed Tai. Sora slowly pushed herself off of him and pulled him up. "I hate losing." Tai mumbled, "I know." commented Sora as she dusted herself off. "Race ya!" yelled Tai as he sprinted off, "Hey no fair! You got a head start!" shouted Sora as she raced after him, "Tai, wait up!" Tai came to a slow stop to wait for his best friend to catch up, while he waited he looked up into the clear sky, the sun blinded him as he watched a few birds pass by. He then felt something jump on his back, "Ahhh!" he yelled in surprise, "That was mean Taichi." whispered Sora into his ear. "I was mean!?!? What you did was mean, you scared the hell outta me!" replied Tai, "Sneaking up and jumping on my back like that." "Hey, I was just making it fair." she replied. "Anyway, are you gonna get off or am I gonna have'ta carry you?" Tai commented as he rolled his eyes sarcastically. "What do you think?" asked Sora. "I guess I'm carrying you then." he said as he pushed Sora further up so she didn't fall off. "Come on we gotta get back to work." said Sora as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders so not to strangle him. "Aww, do we have'ta?" asked Tai, "Guess not, but we gotta get our stuff." she replied as she lightly kicked him. "Hey, what am I a horse?" laughed Tai. "Yep." she giggled. They walked back to where they had left their work next to the soccer field, where a match was now taking place. "Hey isn't that Davis?" asked Tai, "I can't see." Sora pushed herself up to get a look, "Yeah, I think it is. Do they have a match today?" "Guess they do." Tai responded, "Wanna go watch for a bit?" "Are you just trying to get outta doing French?" questioned Sora. "Errrr, yeah." he replied. "Well it worked, lets go watch." she giggled as Tai started to jog towards the match. When they reached the soccer field Tai walked over to where they'd left their stuff and gently dropped Sora to the ground. "Man, is it me or are you getting heavier?" laughed Tai. "TAI!" yelled Sora as she pushed him over. "I'm just kidding Sora." responded Tai. She looked at him on the grass and replied, "You better be mister." Tai sat up and pulled Sora down in front of him. "Sowwie." whispered Tai, like a 5 year old, which made Sora giggle. They, well Tai, decided that enough French had been done for the day and that it was time for watching a game of soccer. **

**###**

**"Dude! I heard what happened." Yelled Davis as he entered the room where Tai and Kari were sitting. They both looked up. "Davis," said Kari, "What are you doing here?" Davis looked over at Tai, he was batered up pretty bad. For once Davis actually ignored Kari and her question. "Dude, are you gonna be all right?" asked Davis. "I'm fine." replied Tai in a monotone. "Huh? You don't look okay to me." muttered Davis to himself. Kari walked up to him, "He won't let the doctors near him, not till Sora's stable." whispered Kari to Davis. "Oh. How's she doing?" he questioned. "We don't know, they haven't told us yet." answered Tai as he stood up, he looked at his shirt, once a light blue, now a dark red. "How could I have let this happen?" Tai asked no-one in particular. His gaze turned to the door, looking through the glass to the room where Sora was, doctors and nurses kept going in and out. They would come in every few minutes, trying to get Tai to allow them to make sure he was all right physically. He walked over to the door and through it to a window allowing him to see Sora. "Tai...." whispered Kari, Davis put his arm around her, for once she didn't mind this, she lowered her eyes as a tear made it's way down her cheek. Tai pressed his hand against the glass window and watched as the doctors tried to stable her condition, he couldn't help but feel it was his fault, he set a few more tears free as he again asked, "Why?" **

*****###***###*****

**End of the chapter i'm afraid, but you know what to do if you want me to continue don't you. Well if you don't them well your not that bright are you now, lol.**

**R&R**

**Georgia xxx **


	3. Chapter 2 - 'Continuos of Flashbacks'

**_Is It To Late?_**

**Disclaimer: I think that by now you should know I don't own Digimon, though that is a thought. ::thinks::**

**Summary: Continuous of the first chapter.**

**A/N**

***** = Flashbacks / past time**

**### = Present time**

**Chapter 2 - The Continuos of Flashbacks**

**-------_ "Why?" _-------**

*******

**As they watched the game Sora realised that they were meant to meet Kari outside the mall to go shopping, though Tai didn't really like the idea of that, he'd rather watch the game, but a promise was a promise. "Tai, look at the time!" yelled Sora as she glanced at her watch, "We're gonna be late!" "Aww man, do I have to come?" whined Tai. "Come on." said Sora as she started to pack everything away into their backpacks, "Get up and help me." "Fine." replied Tai as he started to help. Soon enough they were ready, though Tai kept on complaining about how he hated going shopping. "CYA DAVIS!" yelled Tai as Sora dragged him off. "Huh?" questioned Davis as he heard his name being yelled. He looked around to see Tai being pulled away by Sora, "LATERS GUYS!" Davis shouted back.**

**The two of them jogged to the exit of the park, the mall was about a mile or so away. "So, do we walk, take the bus or the train?" asked Sora as she looked at Tai. "How about we walk for once?" replied Tai. "Won't that make us late?" asked Sora. "I guess, but Kari can always ring us if she needs us." said Tai. as they started to walk toward the mall.**

**###**

**"Sora, why did you do it? You know that I would have had a better chance of making it through than you." whispered Tai as he watched her fighting for her life. '_Why won't they let me in there? I can help her, can't I? I've seen it before, she just needs to be able to hear me, I need to tell her, tell her how I feel. Please Sora, wake up.'_ Tai couldn't help it, he need to talk to her. He watched as the doctors and nurses walked in and out of her room, checking the monitors. He sighed and walked towards the door to her room. _Come on Tai, you can do it, just walk in. But what about the doctors? What about them, come on your meant to be the holder of courage._ Tai nodded to himself and pushed open the door. He walked through the people in there almost undetected to were Sora lay. "Hey kid, your not meant to be in here." one of the doctors said as Tai looked over Sora. "Hey." said one of the nurses, "What are you doing?" Tai didn't even hear them, "Sora." he whispered, "Wake up."**

*******

**They were about half way there when Sora saw a small child in the middle of the road. "Tai, what's that kid doing in the middle of the road." she said as she looked up at Tai with confusion written on her face. "I dunno. Hey kid! What are you doing standing there?!" yelled Tai to the small boy. He turned around to face Tai and Sora, "I'm waiting." he replied. "Waiting for what?" asked Sora, "And why in the road?" The began to walk to the side of the road. "My brother told me to wait here." he responded. "In the road?" Tai questioned. "Yeah." _Weird _they both thought and looked at each other. "Don't you think you should wait on the sidewalk? It'd be safer." said Sora. "I guess your right." laughed the little boy as he started to walk over to where Tai and Sora stood. Tai went to meet him half way and carry him back. Just as he reached the child her heard something.**

**###**

**"Come on Tai, your not meant to be in here." said the doctor who was looking after them both. She put her hand on his shoulder, "Come on, lets got and get something to drink." she said, "She'll be all right, I promise." "It's my fault." he whispered. The doctor looked down at him saddened, _why does he blame himself? He couldn't have stopped it. Could he?_ "Doctor, why is he in here? There aren't meant to be anyone in here accept us." asked a nurse. "Let him stay, he needs to be here." replied the doctor. "But..." started the nurse. The doctor held up her hand indicating the nurse to stop. She walked away and looked over at Tai as she left the room, _I hope he can help her, I don't think she'll be able to make it otherwise._ **

**Tai just watched her as she slept, "Please Sora you have to wake up. I need you." he said softly as he took her right hand into his. "You mean everything to me." he whispered to her. While she slept he would speak to her about the olden days when they were 3, to the digital world,** **and times not long after that. As he continued to talk the doctor would come in from time to time checking the monitors and making notes. After the fifth time of entering and leaving she walked up to Kari and Davis. "Doctor." said Kari. "How's she doing?" asked Davis. "It's amazing really. Ever since Tai entered her room her condition keeps getting better. It's like she knew it was him when he entered." replied the doctor. "Wow, it's, I dunno, weird?" said Davis confused. "That it is." said the doctor. Kari stood up and smiled, "I knew he could do it." "What? Do what?" asked the doctor now even more confused. "Get through to her, make her wake up." answered Kari happily. "What d'ya mean Kari?" questioned Davis. "They've always had a special 'bond' even before I was born, they've known each other nearly all their lives. They won't let go of each other." explained Kari, "They love each other. Tai was gonna tell her today, but he never got a chance to."**

***###***### 

End of this chapter. Want me to continue? Just give me the word, and I'll keep on writing, till next time, 

LATER DAYZ Y'ALL! 

Georgia xxx n.n; 


	4. Chapter 3 - 'Her Thoughts and Memories' ...

**Is It To Late? **

**Disclaimer: Come on! Do you really think I own Digimon?!?!?!**

**Summary: Err, I can't think of one right now, I'll think of one laterz. n.n;**

**A/N **

***** = Flashbacks aka FB**

**### = Present time aka PT**

** = Thought scene**

**_Bold italics_ = Thoughts**

**"Bolds in speech marks" =speech (duh)**

_Normal italics _**= Things she can hear**

**Hopefully that (points upwards) should help, or it might be just so I don't forget. lol ^-^**

**Chapter 3 - Her thoughts and memories**

(A change of scene btw) 

****

**She could here them, vaguely, she knew he was there and that someone or a few people kept walking in and out, checking on her condition as it changed slightly every now and then. There were more people in there now, she knew them, yet couldn't place the voices to faces.**

**_"Who are they? Why can't I remember? I know that "he's" here, but who's "he"? I can't see the face of him, why? What's happening to me?" _Her un-conscience mind asked as she looked around into darkness. **

_"Wake up."_

**There it was again, his voice, _"Who is that?"_ she questioned again. Nothing. No answer. Of course not, she didn't say it. "Idiot." she mumbled to herself, "Who is that?" she now asked out loud. Still nothing. "Why won't anyone answer me?!" she yelled in frustration, "Am I here alone? No, I can't be, if I was then I wouldn't hear anything would I? No. There must be someone here.....................Somewhere." She looked around,, nothing but darkness. "I wish there was a light or something." she muttered as she started to walk into and direction, hopefully the one where she heard his voice. _"I wonder who he is?"_ she thought to herself of course.**

_"Please Sora you have to wake up."_

**Again she heard it. "It came from over there." she told herself as she turned to her right and began to walk towards the voice. "What was that name he said? Sora? I wonder who that could be." she stated. She stopped. _"Wait a sec, who am I? I don't even know that anymore. Maybe I'm the one he called "Sora", but why don't I know, did I ever know, or have I just forgotten?" _she pondered over this for a few minutes,** **_"I guess I better carry on walking and find out."_ **

**As she walked she could see something, yet she couldn't make it out completely. She began to run towards the image till she suddenly stopped.**

**"What is that?" she questioned, she didn't expect anyone to answer so she took a few more steps forwards.**

****_"Stop."_

__**"Hello?" she looked around, "Who's there? Who said that?" Nothing._ "It wasn't the voice I heard before, it's not as friendly as the other" _she thought to herself. She began to take another step, **_"STOP!" _**She stood completely still, "Who said that?!" she yelled. Yet again nothing. "Why won't you tell me!" she began to cry in frustration, "Why won't anyone help me?" she whispered.**

****_"Look into the mist, try and remeber."_

__**There it was again. She didn't bother to ask as she knew she wouldn't get an answer, instead she just looked into the mist which was appearing in front of her. As she watched she caught glances of different images. "What's going on?" she mumbled. She could see a face beginning to form in the mist.**

****_"I need you."_

__**It was him, well his voice, the nice one. The mist was nearly done crating the face. After a few more minutes it was complete. "Do I know him?" she questioned as she moved a little closer to the image. _"Try to remember, thats what it said." _she recalled in her mind, _"Those eyes, I do know him, yet I can't remember."_**

**_***_**

**_"Come on! We'll be late if you don't get moving!" she yelled. _**

**_"I'm coming!" someone shouted back._ **

****### 

**_"It was him, I remember those eyes, they were, were dancing almost, like they were hiding something important, something they wanted to tell me. But what?" _she questioned her memories in great detail, thinking of every possibility she could. Nothing. "WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER!?" she cried out. She fell to the floor crying, yet instead of stopping on the ground where she stood, she kept falling. "Help me." she whispered as she fell into darkness.**

*****###***###**

**n.n; Aren't I mean! Well I'm stopping this chapter here, but I have written the other one already HA but I'm not gonna post it till I get enough reviews, but I'm not gonna tell you how many that is n.n**

**I'm sorry for doing this but I couldn't help it! It just felt like a good place to stop this chapter, so sorry!**

**Georgia xxx :oP**


	5. Chapter 4 - 'Her Thoughts and Memories' ...

**Is It To Late? **

**Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada, I don't own it, blah, blah, blah, don't sue me. **

**Summary: Well this happens and that happens, but if I tell you in this, then whats the point in reading the chapter! n.n **

**A/N **

**Usual notes so I can't be bothered to write them all down again! Come on it's like getting old by now. **

**Anyways.......... **

**Chapter 4- Part Two of 'Her Thoughts and Memories' **

**(BTW ~~~~~ = change of scene) **

**------ "Help me." ------ **

**~~~~~~~~~~ **

**Tai watched as the doctors and nurses tried to stable her condition. It just happened so fast, they said that she was getting better, then it just happened. They had rushed into the large room, one of the nurses had told Kari, Davis and himself to leave the room, to go back to the waiting room. But he couldn't, he just watched from outside as they worked on Sora. She had stopped breathing, they couldn't think of what had happened, she just stopped. Dead. They had finally managed to get her breathing again, but they wouldn't let him back in, he had no other choice but to watch from the window. Their parents would be here tomorrow, hopefully, but it wasn't for sure. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~ **

**As she fell she could here voices, ones unlike the other two, she could only make out a few of the words now and then. _"Who are they? Why do I have so many questions, yet no-one to answer them?" _She began to question everything, who she was, where she was. However, there was never an answer.**

****_"We're losing her!"_

_**"What was that? 'We're losing her', who's losing who?"**_

****_"We've got her back."_

__**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"We've got her back." said on of the nurses as Sora's heart rate and breathing rate came back. As it steadied, back to how it was before Tai had even entered the room, the doctor began to sigh with relieve. "I'm glad that's over."**

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**She landed. "Owie, that was hard, and it just came out of nowhere. Weird." said Sora as she stood up, "Where have I landed?" She began to walk around, "This looks just like it was before I fell." she commented to herself. _"I wonder where that voice is, I haven't heard it since I fell." _she questioned.**

****_"Again with the questions Sora."_

__**That voice, it was the one she had heard telling her to 'stop'. "Who are you? Is that my name?"**

****_"Always questioning." _**it stated clearly, **_"I suppose I should answer your questions, nothing better to do now is there."_

__**There it was again, the mist, a figure, she could see a figure. "Hello?" she asked shakily as she took a few steps forwards toward the mist again. Something stepped out. She stopped. "Hello." the figure replied. "You answered me." she said, a bit surprised. "Of course, I'm here standing in front of you now." it replied again. "You never replied before she stated. "True, and I have my reasons." Sora was about to make a comment, "One's of which you don't need to know." it finished. She sighed and looked at the figure, "So who are you?" she asked yet again. "I am you." the figure said clearly as it emerged out of the mist. A perfect copy of Sora stepped out to the mist slowly and looked up into 'real' Sora's eyes. "You are me."**

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**Tai looked through the window as the doctors left Sora's bedside. One of the doctors walked up to Tai and lightly put her hand on his shoulder. "I think you should go back in there." she said softly. Tai looked around at the doctor, "You want me in there?" "Yes, it's strange, but it seems that whenever your in there, next to her, she does better." the doctor stated. "She flat-lined when I was next to her, how does that make it that she does better when I'm there?!" yelled Tai in frustration, a tear slid down his check as he lowered his head. "Tai, you have to believe me, I know how you feel for her." she whispered softly, "Stop blaming yourself." He looked up. "I can't."**

*****###***###**

**End! I did it again didn't I, I stopped at the good part. **

**Hehe, I know exactly what to write for the next chapter. Truth be told, I've already written it. n.n**

**If you want me to post it just tell me. TTYL!**

**Georgia xxx**


End file.
